Aminal Mission: the Village Hidden in the Howls
by Ireni L'Elffe de la Glace
Summary: We all know Pakkun, Gamatetsu, Akamaru...but how often have these and all the other animals in Naruto had their time to shine? With the Village Hidden in the Howls in grave danger, its up to these fuzzy Shinobi to save the day.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except this old flabby computer I type upon. Naruto is not mine..._yet_...

_Chapter 1_

"Interesting..."

The letter was printed on a slightly damp scroll. The words were mostly misspelled, and they were obviously typed from a typewriter. After the Hokage deciphered the letter, she called for Shizune.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Her young helper asked. Tsunade was biting her thumb in thought, and motioned for Shizune to come over. Bowing, the younger woman came closer to her boss, standing right over her shoulder. As she spotted the message, Shizune's eyebrows raised in astonishment.

"is that from...?" Shizune asked in a surprised tone. Tsunade didn't reply, but instead called for a few shinobi to come to her office.

"I need Kakashi, Guy, Kiba, Shino...oh, and Naruto. Go get them, please." Shizune nodded brusquely, and left to find the requested ninjas.

_Isn't __this __a __surprise? _Tsunade thought to herself, _we __haven't __had __a __mission __from __the __Village __Hidden __in __the __Howls __in __over __a __century. __I __wonder __what's __going __on?_

* * *

><p>"Aahhhhhh..." Naruto sighed, splitting his chopsticks apart. The ramen before his was hot- piping hot. Naruto hadn't had Ramen in weeks, since he had gotten back from his extended mission. He was so excited, he couldn't stand it a moment longer, "<em>ramen <em>_time!"_

Naruto swooped down to pick up a bite of Ramen, but as he moved it swiftly towards his mouth, Shizune popped up and placed her hand on his back.

"Naruto, the Hokage requests your presence," the older kunoichi said importantly, "better hurry..." she added, looking down disdainfully at his ramen.

Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes, and he sniffed, "I-I'm on my way..." the blond Jinchuriki stood up, and began to make his way towards the Hokage mansion, leaving his ramen sitting on the table.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, glad you could join us," The Hokage said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "come in."<p>

Naruto strode into the room, his face tinged pink, and looked around. Kakashi, Guy, Lee, Kiba and Shino stood around. Lee was clinging to his sensei, like he didn't want to leave.

"Lee, you don't have to be here, we didn't call for you..." Tsunade said, hinting that she wanted his butt gone. However, Lee was never a ninja to take a hint.

"G-Guy Sensei! You are going on a mission when I am so close to learning that new technique?"

"Oh _L-ee-ee..._Im so sorry, my adorable student!" Guy cried, tears flowing down his face.

"_Guy-__sensei!"_

_"Lee!"_

_"Guy-sensei!"_

"Oh for crying out loud, he's _not_going on a mission!" Tsunade snapped viciously, "however, Ningame, his summoning turtle, is..."

Everyone in the room at that moments eyebrows raised in surprise...well, except for Shino. "Ningame?" Guy asked in a questioning tone. The hokage nodded, and turned to the rest of the Shinobi in the room.

"In fact, _none _of you are going on this mission. As we all know, you all have ninja pets that we need use of- Kiba, you have Akamaru, Kakashi, you have your dogs, Shino you have bugs, and Naruto, you have the toads...

You see, we have had a mission request from the Village Hidden in the Howls- a village made up entirely of ninja animals. They have a strict policy against the admission of humans into their village, so all of you are going to donate your ninja pets for the mission. I expect that y-"

"Hokage-sama! Lady Tsunade!" Lee waved his hand in the air with intense urgency, "I would like to let you know of my cat- Seishun! I have trained her, and I believe she is qualified as a ninja pet!"

"Lee, I don't think I can let..." Lee's eyes got huge and watery and his lip pouted. Suddenly, from WHO _KNOWS _WHERE in his jumpsuit, the ninja extracted a small golden kitten with a leaf headband wrapped around its neck. The kitten looked strongly built, and seemed irritated.

"Um...I'm sorry Lee, but-" Tsunade began, but the cat leapt from Lee's grasp and sprang at the Hokage, kicking her in the face with its hind feet.

"S-Sei-chan! You are not allowed to do that to the Hokage!" Lee cried, mortified at his pets behavior.

"Okay, okay, nya..."

"It can _talk?_" Tsunade asked standing up, "Lee, how well _did _you train that cat?"

Lee's face lit up and he replied while stroking the fur of an irritated Sei-chan, "lots and lots! So much so, that we had a spar, and I _lost. _Sei-chan is a natural at genjutsu too..." Lee's face was so happy, that Tsunade sighed.

"Fine, Lee. Seishun can come on the mission as well. I suppose the more help we have the better off..." Tsunade turned back to the rest of them, "now everyone summon your animals, and I'll give you the details of the mission."

* * *

><p>***Okay before you say anything, LEE HAD TO BE IN THIS! I would die :C And Seishun the kitty shall be sooo cute, cant u just see it? Anyway, this is a story that les the animals of Naruto show their stuff! FUN SHALL BE HAD HERE!<p> 


End file.
